


Of Sunsets and Stars

by Castielnerdangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Fallen Cas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielnerdangel/pseuds/Castielnerdangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to give his fallen angel a break from everything and decides to take him on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunsets and Stars

Dean heard his phone ring in his pocket. Before he picked it up he knew it was Castiel. He had called him every half hour, checking up on him.   
"Babe, I told you I would be home late tonight" he said, smiling. He could picture Cas sitting in the bunker, staring at the door, checking the clock every 2 minutes. 

"I know, Dean but I miss you and I don't like being here without you" he heard his ex angel say.   
"I will be there shortly" said Dean, smiling "I love you" he said before closing his phone. Sam was looking at him from across the burning corpse "shut up" said Dean before Sam could even say anything. 

Sam was perfectly fine when Dean and Cas got together, relieved actually, but he always looked awkward whenever they acted like a couple around him. 

They finished the salt and burn and loaded everything into the Impala, relieved to have another finished case. Cas was still learning the ropes of humanity and after almost getting himself killed, Dean decided he should sit this one out. 

They drove in silence back to the bunker. The moon was shining especially bright that night and the stars were as equally visible. Dean closed his door and stared at the sky, his breath, leaving traces in the air. It was moments like this that he almost forgot about hunting, a world of pain and fear waiting for them, vanished with the sight of the spotted sky. 

After a few minutes, he went into the bunker, reminded that he had a fallen angel waiting for him. He walked past Sam's and Kevin's rooms and made his way down the hallway to his and Cas's room. The bunker seemed eerily silent, except for the slight hum of the machines. 

He opened the door slowly. The room was dark and he could hear the rise and fall of his lover's breath. He slipped off his shoes and quietly made his way to the bed. Cas was sleeping, stretched out on the bed, one hand folded on the pillow next to him and the other laying over his stomach. He was still in his trench coat and suit. His hair was a mess and sticking up in all directions. 

After his fall, Cas had to leave his clothes behind and seeing the pain on his face, Dean found a way to get them back for him. That trench coat was considered home for Cas and Dean never wanted to see him homeless again. 

He could almost picture Castiel's wings, black and beautiful, stretching out to his sides, glistening, even in the absence of light. Dean hoped that for Cas's sake he would see those wings again, but for now, he was human and Dean loved him just the same. 

He lowered himself on the bed, next to the sleeping figure and put a hand on his. He leaned down and kissed Cas on the forehead. "I missed you too" he whispered in his ear before putting his head on his shoulder and pressing himself up to Cas's side, falling asleep to the small whisper of Castiel's breath. 

The next morning Cas woke up, seeing his hunter sleeping beside him. He looked at his sleeping form, calm and perfect despite his messy hair and the fact that his dirty leather jacket was still on. He got up slowly but as he was walking away from the bed he felt a hand lightly grab his wrist. "Good morning beautiful" Dean said, sitting up and pulling Cas down next to him. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and hovered over his lips before kissing them. "I love seeing you in the morning, but I stink" he said, getting up "I need a shower" he added as he grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

The water wiped away the dirt and hard work of the hunt from the previous day. It was refreshing and washed away his drowsiness. After 15 minutes he put on his clothes and made his way out to the kitchen. Cas was standing by the counter, pouring a cup of coffee. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed his neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You smell wonderful" said Cas, turning sideways and sniffing Dean's dripping hair. 

"I made you some coffee" he said, handing Dean the steaming mug. "I'd rather have you instead" Dean said, stealing a kiss on Cas's lips.   
He heard someone clear their throat from behind him "sorry if I'm interrupting you two love birds" said Sam, awkwardly. Dean rolled his eyes, Sam seemed to always have bad timing.Sam quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and left the room to give them back their privacy. 

Dean set down his mug and grabbed Cas's hands. Cas looked up at him "Dean, this might sound stupid, but I want to spend time with you."   
"We are spending time together" Dean responded, smiling. "I know, but I mean just us, out somewhere" said Cas, looking down at his feet.   
"Oh so like a date?"   
"A date? I don't see how the date has anything to do with this but it is October..."   
"No, Cas, a date. Like going out with the person you love to spend time together" explained Dean.   
"Oh, well then yes, like a date" said Cas.   
"I would love to go on a date with you" Dean replied, looping an arm around his back and kissing him. 

The rest of the day Dean tried to find something to do with Castiel. He knew Cas would be open to anything, since he had never done anything like this before, but Dean wanted to make it special. He tried to get help from Sam but he wasn't much help and Kevin didn't care. 

Later that day Dean found Cas sitting on the bed, looking through Sam and Dean's dad's journal. Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes shining in the light. Without saying a word, Dean grabbed his hand and led him out to the Impala. 

"Dean, where are we going?" Asked Cas as he got in the passenger seat. "I'm not telling you" answered Dean, making Cas even more confused. 

Dean drove to the best diner in town and got cheeseburgers and fries for the both of them. He then drove to a quiet place on a hill that overlooked the town. He parked the car and handed Cas a burger. Castiel took it and started unwrapping it. 

"This is nice Dean" he said, before taking a bite. "You just wait" replied Dean, wiping ketchup from Cas's chin.

Castiel was confused but ate his food and looked out at the view. It was still light out but there was very little daylight left. The sky started to turn orange and then pink, coloring the sky, adding in small hints of red. Cas stared at it in fascination. Since he became human he found a newfound appreciation for beauty, whether that was the freckles on Dean's face or the stars in the sky. 

"This is beautiful Dean" said Cas, not looking away. "I thought you might like it" he said in response. The oranges and pinks melted into darker blue and finally black. The moon provided light and the stars blinked into view. 

Dean reached over and grabbed Cas's hand. Cas scooted closer to him and leaned into his side, putting his head on Dean's chest. "Dean?" Cas asked, his voice slightly muffled against Dean's shirt. "Yeah babe?" 

"Your freckles are more beautiful than the stars and I love you" he said, looking up into Dean's green eyes. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head "I love you too, Cas" he said, wrapping his arm around his waist and breathing in the familiar scent of his man that will always be an angel to him, wings or not.


End file.
